He's Back
by Bella Cipher
Summary: A little idea came across my head in the middle of a boring math class...


"Bill!" Shouted Dipper in suprise. What are you doing here!"

"Well let's see...Oh yea I have a message."

"What is it?"

"Well you found the author huh? Well big things are comming and everything you care about will change. Already you are in a fight with your sister, am I right? And let me tell you it won't go so well for you."

"You...you don't know what your talking about. Me and Mabel are just...having sibling problems. It's normal!"

" Oh but I do understand! Remember I can see into the future. Mabel is going to run away and Stan will blame you. Stanley will bring grave danger to this town. And the portal's destruction will bring in secret service from all over and you and Stanford will be put into jail. People will be looking for Mabel all over, but no one will find her for over five years."

Stanford walks in and and sees Dipper talking to Bill and gasps " What are you doing here?!"

"Oh nothing much" Bill replies " I'm just talking with the boy. But look who else it here, Stanely!"

Stanford looks over his shoulder and shouts with joy "Stanley!"

Stanely walks over to Stanford and says " Stanford you ruined everything."

"But Stanely!" Stanford shouts, but Stanley has already run out of the room

Chapter 2

Dipper looked at Bill with astonishment and said "but...Stan told me the portal was distorted after Stanford came through. How did you get here?"

Right then Mabel bursts in and yells " What just happened to Stan and Stalnely? I saw..." Mabel is cut off by Bill's laugh and looks up and yea as at him " what are you doing here!"

Bill laughs again and says to Mabel " oh nothing, Shooting star, just chitchat with pine tree over here"

While Bill was talking travel Dipper ruined over to her and said "Mabel you have to get out of here! He's going to do something crazy with your head!

"No Dipper, I heard what he said!"

Mabel turns around and shouts at Bill "I would never run away and Dipper isn't going to jail!

Just then Stan runs in and yells " Bill you keep your dirty hands off my niece and nephew!

Mabel and Dipper run over to Stan and Mabe looks up at Stan and whimpers "Stan what is going on?"

Stan looks down at Mabel and says " Mabel sweetheart listen to Bill and Dipper and get out of here!"

Mabel turns around and looks at Dipper and asks " Dipper why did Bill say I'm going to run away and your going to jail?"

Ignoring Mabel Dipper shouts " Stan! What are you not telling me?!"

" Nothing...everything...I'll tell you later after all of this is over" stutters Stan.

Bill zooms up to Mabel and says " shooting star, I suggest you listen to your brother and get out of here before I hurt you."

Dipper grabs Mabel and shouts at her " Mabel please I don't want you getting hurt."

Mabel ignores Dipper and says to Bill "I know what you can do and I'm not scared for you."

Bill laughs and says " yes I can be quite scary, but I can also do this." Bill snaps his fingers and Mabel disappears

Dipper faces Bill and asks calmly "where did Mabel go Bill?"

"Dont worry about her, she is on her room now, out of my way."

Dipper truned around and asked Stan " are you going to stay?"

"Ok course kid your not facing him alone."

Chapter 3

Bill zoomed up to Dipper and Stan and said " good now that she is gone time to deal with you two."

"Wh-what are you going to do with us?" Asked Dipper fearfully.

"Hum...let me think about that...oh yea right!"

Bill claps his hands and everything turns black and they are are all floating in nothingness. "Where are we?" Dipper asks.

"We are in the mindscape kid. Get used to it we will be here for a while."

Dipper turns around to face Stan "we have to get out of here and find Mabel. What if she runs away like Bill said she would?"

"Ah little kid little brain the only way out is through me! So you ain't getting out!"

Dipper faces Stan again and whispers "you go ill distract him."

"You are not going anywhere!" Bill turns around and Dipper was surrounded by a yellow glow preventing him from moving. Stan starts flying in attempt to get out when something Bill said made him stop in his tracks. "If you go any further the deal is off."

Chapter 4

Meanwhile with Mabel

Mabel just finished packing the last sweater she would be taking with her. When she was a good half mile from the Shack she remembered what Bill had said earlier. "You are going to run away and Dipper is going to go to jail."

Mabel shivered as she remembered this but keep on running.

Chapter 5

Back with Dipper, Stan, and Bill

"Stan..what is he talking about?!"

"Nothing, ill tell you later."

"STAN!"

"Be quiet all of you!"

Suddenly a green glow sounded the yellow and they were muted.

"There that's better." Said Bill

Dipper and Stan were struggling against Bill's spell with no luck when they heard Mabel.

"Mabel!" The muffled cry escaped Dipper's mouth

"So I see you can hear your sister huh?"

The green and yellow glow faded and disappeared, Stan and Dipper fell a few feet but regained balance quickly.

Dipper looked up at Bill in astonishment and asked "how did you know I could hear Mabel?"

"Well for one I can read minds. And two she is with me."

Chapter 6

30 minutes ago

I hope Bill has- ooh!" Mabel tripped over a tree root and fell face first on the ground. Mabel hit her head hard enough she was knocked out. When Mabel woke up the first thing she noticed was she was defiantly not in the forest. Second...she was see-through and floating. Mabel gasped and wheeled around when she heard "well, well, well of it isn't Shooting Star."

"Bill!" Mabel gasped and shot upward.

What happened to me?!"

Well, Shooting Star, you tripped and fell. You are now in a coma because you fell so hard. I brought your spot here. You are know a ghost and your body is in the woods where I left it. No one will find it tell I want them to."

Suddenly the scene shifted. Mabel was now floating in front of Dipper and Stan. "Dipper!" Mabel shouted.

"Silly girl" Bill said "he can hear you but he cannot see you."

"Mabel?" She could just hear Dipper call her name.

"He can only see you if I want him to. You no longer exist."

Chapter 7

Back with Dipper

"Noooooo! What have you done with Mabel?"

"She's right here Pine Tree."

Next to Bill Mabel appeared looking frightened. "Dipper?" She called again. Stan looked up and shouted "why is my great nice a ghost you idiot?!"

"It was her own fault old man. She ran away just like I said she would. Long story short she tripped, fell, and now she is in a coma. I brought her here so you know that she isn't dead."

"Will she ever be human?" Asked Stan.

"If I give her body back. Then yes"

"For now she will stay with me."

...to be continued


End file.
